


Intruder Alert

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternative Universe - some mix between TOS and AOS, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, T'hy'la, years after the destruction of Vulcan but Amanda lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Amanda pays Spock a surprise visit in his flat in San Francisco. She didn't expect to also surprise Captain Kirk there!





	Intruder Alert

**Author's Note:**

> \- It is years after Vulcan etc happened, 5-year mission over, Enterprise still has nearly the same crew and goes on missions spanning months or years  
\- Spock and Jim figured out their relationship somewhere in the process  
\- Recently Spock got injured on the job, his vision got non-permanently damaged but he has to take a medical leave during one of the Enterprise's shorter missions to fully recover  
\- When Amanda heard that Spock is stuck on earth, she decides to visit him

Amanda Grayson smiles as she walks through the evening sun of San Francisco. 

It's late already, but she knows her son- he's probably still working or supervising in some laboratory, medical leave or not. And after all, she hasn't informed Spock of her visit- she wants to surprise him, maybe get an emotional reaction out of him that way.

The flat is still dark when she arrives, but Amanda knows the entrance code and let's herself in.

~~~

Jim and Spock stagger through the door, hands entwined and lip-locked as soon as it falls shut behind them. 

_It's been so long-_

_Two months. _Spock's mind supplies. 

_Too long!!! _Jim argues while nibbling at Spock's lips.

Spock gasps. _I did not mean to disagree with you-_

"I've missed you" Jim gasps out loud.

~~~

When she hears the door open, Amanda gets up from the living room couch to make herself known when-

Those are definitely kissing noises. Did she get the apartment number wrong?! No, this is the couch she picked out herself years ago, and there's a picture of her, Spock and Sarek on one of the bookshelfs, surrounded by a mix of vulcan and human scientific literature- 

"God I've missed you"

"I, too, find myself relieved to be back in your presence"

So that's a human with Spock? 

Amanda hears the man sniff. 

"Are you alright?" Spock asks.

"Yeah just- Love you so damn much-"

Sounds of kissing again... Amanda turns quite red. She's not sure whether she should announce her presence now or just hide and maybe pretend she only arrived the next morning... She doesn't want to hear any more of her son and his apparent lover like this.

There's a rustling of clothes, then the noises stop.

"What is it, ashayam?"

"Hey, your clothes are probably Vulcan originals, it's not like I can just rip those-"

"Your caution is appreciated. Shall we retreat to the bedroom?"

"Alright-" the human squeaks: "you don't have to do this every time! Are you sure you're even alright enough to-"

"My eyes were injured, and I can assure you that the lights here are bright enough that I shall not-"

"Walk into a wall?" Laughter. Only the steps of one person can be heard, so Amanda guesses Spock is carrying the other man.

Then- "God I love your smile..."

Amanda has to agree with that. She hasn't seen her son smile in years...

Then the door to the bedroom closes, thankfully muffling the noise.

~~~

The next morning, Jim walks into the kitchen only in his boxer shorts- to see a stranger sitting on the couch.

He squeaks.

"Who are you??"

Instead of waiting for her to answer he sends Spock an image of the woman through their bond: _intruder alert!_

_You can calm yourself, ashayam, it is only my mother._

Jim squeaks again and holds hands in front of private parts and chest, running back into bedroom 

Amanda can only stare.

When Spock comes to greet her a few minutes later, she's currently crouched behind the serving cabinet, rummaging for the coffee pot.

"Hello, mother" Spock still greets her as he walks in.

Amanda lifts herself up.

"Spock! How did you know it was me?" 

"Jim enformed me of your image when he saw you in the living room seven point five minutes prior." 

"He told your through- You're bonded!? I was already shocked you didn't inform me of your relationship, but you got _bonded _without telling me?"

"Be assured you did not miss a formal ceremony. Jim and I are _t'hy'la_" 

Amanda gapes a bit more, then shakes her head and laughs.

"Well, I guess that explains his reaction earlier- he knew who I was, too? Wait- Jim- your captain, Jim Kirk? I _knew_ that face was familiar! Well, come, get your husband and introduce us properly!"

"Jim and I are not married by human standards"

"Well, you're pretty married by my standard, so come get your boy!"

Before Spock can retreat to the bedroom, choosing to inform Jim in person, Amanda steps forward and gently touches Spock's clothed shoulder.

"It is good to see you happy, Spock"

Spock allows the touch. "Despite my best control of my emotions, I find myself agreeing to your assessment of my emotional state, mother."

She laughs. "You better not think that that's a bad thing!" 

Spock tilts his head, and a soft smile appears on his lips. "Negative, mother. Jim Kirk is the best 'thing' that could have happened to me. We are, after all, t'hy'la."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!
> 
> You might also enjoy [another Spirk fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046123) I wrote a while ago :)


End file.
